


Hoshi's Dilemma

by Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Star Trek Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto/pseuds/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, we know what her choice will be...  Don't we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoshi's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbird/gifts), [Glory1863](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/gifts).



> This is for Hummingbird2 & Glory1863 for introducing me to the idea that ficlets are not only way outside my usual box, but huge fun. Thanks!

Hoshi's Dilemma

Weaponry guy?  
Supersuave spy?  
My oh my,  
How the Brits make her sigh!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Enchiladas and Earl Grey (The Ballad of Hoshi and Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028875) by [Glory1863](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863)




End file.
